


The Clothes Maketh The Human, or The Human Wears Prada

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Lucifer frowned at her, “what is it?”Alekto bit her lip, not wanting to anger him.  “It’s fine, just a little…big in places.”“Oh, is that all,” Lucifer said, stalking around her, appraising the fit of the jacket and skirt she’d been supplied.  Asmo tapped his lips with a perfectly manicured nail.“Hmm, we can fix that my dear.”  He winked at her, “I know someone who can tailor it to fit you better.”  He smirked, “we should really show off those lovely curves.”
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	The Clothes Maketh The Human, or The Human Wears Prada

Clothes maketh the Human

Or

The Human Wears Prada

She’d arrived with virtually nothing, only really the clothes she had been wearing.

Very casual attire at that, far from what she normally wore in her day to day life in the human realm. She’d been in jeans and a t-shirt. And, of course her underwear and shoes. That was it. When she’d been shown to her room, she’d sat on her new bed, hardly taking in her surroundings, trying to assimilate the information that had been dumped on her. Then her mind turned to practical matters.

She needed a few things to be comfortable. She could hardly wear the same things day after day, or night after night as the case seemed to be.

She had contemplated for a moment, immediately dismissing her caretaker Demon as the one to ask. Mammon didn’t seem the type to help her with acquiring underwear, or makeup and toiletries. So she sent a message to Asmodeus.

The Avatar of Lust had been thoroughly delighted with the prospect of a shopping trip, knocking on her door moments after receiving her missive, almost bouncing with excitement.

The issue of currency had been waived aside, Asmo declaring that he would cover it as a welcoming gift.

So Alekto had acquired several sets of underwear, some sensible, others not so much. She had toiletries, makeup, a spare pair of shoes to wear with the uniform that would be provided and a few little trinkets that Asmo had snuck in once he’d noticed her sense of style. A few new shirts, a pair of pants and a skirt rounded out the purchases.

Once she had earned some Grimm she would enlarge her wardrobe with things that were more _her_.

It was the uniform that was causing her some distress currently.

It was made with lovely fabric, including all the little details she’d noticed on the Brother’s uniforms. But it hung off her frame oddly.

Lucifer frowned at her, “what is it?”

Alekto bit her lip, not wanting to anger him. “It’s fine, just a little…big in places.”

“Oh, is that all,” Lucifer said, stalking around her, appraising the fit of the jacket and skirt she’d been supplied. Asmo tapped his lips with a perfectly manicured nail.

“Hmm, we can fix that my dear.” He winked at her, “I know someone who can tailor it to fit you better.” He smirked, “we should really show off those lovely curves.”

“Can I wear heels with my uniform?” she asked tentatively.

Lucifer cocked his head, “heels?”

Alekto nodded, “I wear heels most of the time, I prefer them, but it’s alright if I can’t.” She ducked her head, “I just…I like to wear certain things. I hate feeling…dowdy.”

Asmo clapped his hands in delight, “oh, I knew I was going to like you. I knew you had style when we went shopping.” He glanced at her legs, “skyscraper heels, yes.”

“Five inches usually,” Alekto confirmed. Asmo crowed in glee.

Lucifer frowned again, “would that not be uncomfortable?”

She shook her head in denial, “I am used to it, I wore them to work every day or when I went out.” She bit her lip, “I’m short. I like to feel taller and well, they make my clothing look better.” She shrugged, feeling a touch embarrassed. 

“Exactly right, my dear,” Asmo nodded. “One should know how to pull an outfit together.” He turned to Lucifer, “trust me with this, Lucy.”

Lucifer sighed in resignation, “fine, as long as you are in uniform at RAD, I have no objections.” He waved them off, “dismissed.” He immediately turned to his paperwork as she and Asmo left.

The following morning, Asmo arrived at her door, her newly tailored uniform hung over his arm. He held it out to her and shooed her off to change.

His grin was triumphant when she emerged, flicking his finger to get her to twirl for him.

“Oh, that is sooo much better, darling girl,” Asmo exclaimed. He glanced down at her heels, “perfection.” He reached out and placed his hands on her waist, “beautiful and elegant. Those heels elongate your legs nicely.” He hooked his arm in hers, “shall we go down to breakfast.”

When Alekto stepped into the dining room, heels clicking across the parquetry flooring, Mammon looked up and choked, cheeks going pink. Satan raised a brow as he looked her up and down, slight smile on his face. Beel didn’t really notice, he was far too occupied with his plate. Levi ducked his head after taking in her appearance, hiding under his fringe of blue hair. Lucifer sat with his tea cup halfway to his mouth, eyes dragging up and down her body before he collected himself and coughed delicately.

Asmo gave her a smug smile, “doesn’t our little human look lovely? I did wonderful work, if I do say so myself. And I do.”

“I really don’t think you had that much to do with it, Asmo,” Satan said. 

“Oh, of course I did, how could she look so wonderful without my assistance?” Asmo sank down into his chair with a self-satisfied air peering around the table and waiting for praise.

“She looks good without your help, you moron…I mean…uh…” Mammon trailed off, cheeks even redder.

Levi laughed, “LOL, truth comes out, huh?” He tapped on his D.D.D., “aaaand sent.”

“OI!!! Stop it, you asshole!” Mammon smacked Levi on the back of the head, starting a raucous fight on their side of the table, Beel leaning over to steal Levi’s plate while he was occupied.

Alekto sighed softly as slid into her own seat, staring down at the odd food in front of her.

At the head of the table, Lucifer sighed at his brother’s antics, “that is enough, unless you feel inclined to be hung up in the stairwell.”

Silence reigned suddenly.

Satan leaned over, keeping his voice low, “you really do look nice.”

Alekto coloured, her cheeks taking on a pink flush, “thank you, Satan.” She hadn’t expected the praise from him. He’d been far more standoffish than the others, even Lucifer who seemed to be the most controlled of them all. “Um, if I may ask, what can I expect today?”

“At RAD?” Alekto nodded, pushing her food about her plate. “Oh, I assume it would be much like a human school.” He watched her fiddle with her fork, “it’s not bad and shouldn’t harm you,” he whispered. He gestured to her plate, “I promise.”

It _wasn’t_ bad when she took a bite, feeling relieved and thankful to Satan for being so nice. It just tasted…different. She supposed she would get used to it.

“Oi, stop hoggin’ the human, Satan. She’s mine to…look after,” Mammon trailed off when he noticed everyone looking at him. “What? Lucifer put me in charge of her.”

Lucifer sighed again, “then perhaps you should actually do as I asked then.”

“Fine,” he spat. “C’mon, human, I’ll take you to RAD.” He pushed back his chair and rounded the table.

Levi smothered a laugh, tapping on his D.D.D. again, “Mammon’s found himself a normie! And sent.”

Mammon growled, sounding like an angered kitten making Alekto laugh quietly as the Second Born tugged her up out of her chair and dragged her out of the room.

She heard Asmo giggling as they left, “well, that’s a first. He might actually be early to RAD for a change.”

Mammon kept hold of her arm, guiding her to RAD, “now, ya gotta be careful, ok? Other demons might wanna eat ya. But ya stick with me, I’ll keep ‘em away.” He tapped his chest, puffing it out proudly, “I’m too powerful for ‘em to mess with.”

“Thank you, Mammon,” Alekto said, purposely slowing her pace so he had to adjust from the breakneck speed he was setting. She glanced up at him, “I really appreciate your help.”

Mammon stared at her for a moment, “ahh, right, yeah, of course ya do, I’m the Great Mammon.” He coughed, “anyway, ya stick with me. I know all the good stuff to do.” He looked down at her again, “ya gotta have money too, so I can show ya where to get some.” He pulled her over to a big board with part time jobs listed. “See here, ya can do some of this stuff and get ya some grimm.”

She hummed as she looked over what was on offer, “that will be useful. Asmo got me some extra clothes, but I’d like to be able to get some things myself.”

It was about two weeks before she had any true down time, trying to make sense of her school work and assignments. Mammon had been pestering her about a night out, and after they had formed a pact she decided that it would be a good idea to celebrate it, so she agreed when he sidled up and asked her again.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

Mammon froze for a moment, surprised she’d agreed. Then his eyes brightened, “I know, I can take you to this really cool club I know.”

“Hmm, a club? I might have to get something new to wear.”

Mammon practically burst with excitement, “I can take ya. I want to use Goldie again now that I have ‘er back.” He actually kissed his newly rescued and thawed credit card.

After their shopping spree, they ate with the other brothers, Mammon announcing loudly that he was taking the human out to party. Lucifer frowned but said nothing. Satan raised a brow but was likewise silent. Levi was simply bored with the conversation, Beel busy with his plate as usual. Asmo whined that he’d wanted to give Alekto a facial.

“Nope, no doin’ that, she’s comin’ with me,” Mammon growled.

Asmo sighed in resignation, then brightened, “oh, I can help you get ready.”

Mammon was waiting downstairs when Alekto descended the stairs. He was pacing back and forth impatiently, dressed in the leather pants he’d brought to match hers. He whistled in appreciation as she reached the bottom, eyes raking over her legs clad in her leather trousers, down to the patent leather stilettos with spikes and then up to the corset that pushed her breasts up enticingly. Her make up was dark and smoky around her eyes with a simple nude gloss on her lips, hair up in an artfully messy bun.

“Good enough to eat, right?” Asmo gloated.

Mammon gulped, “um, yeah, but I’ll protect ya.”

Lucifer chose that moment to emerge from his study, halting in the doorway when he spied them. His lips parted slightly as he inhaled sharply, the red glint in his eyes bright as he looked her up and down. Then he seemed to collect himself, spine stiffening. His voice was a little hoarse when he told Mammon to look after her before he stalked away.

Asmo chased after the eldest, caging him in, “I saw that.”

“Whatever you think you saw, you are mistaken,” Lucifer hissed, his eyes turning back to where Alekto was leaving with Mammon, her ass swinging with each step.

Asmo laughed, “this is me you’re talking to, Lucy. I know lust when I see it.”

Lucifer frowned, “I am just accustomed to seeing her looking more…”

“Prim and proper? I think she still looks rather elegant even in leather. She has an inherent poise so it doesn’t matter what she wears.” He grinned, “she makes anything look good.”

Neither demon saw her sly little smile as she went out the door, arm linked with Mammon’s.

Dancing the night away with Mammon was fun, freeing, but she was thoroughly exhausted when they got back to the House of Lamentation. She removed her shoes at the door as she leaned on a tipsy Mammon, giggling as they wobbled up the stairs. Mammon shoved her through her door and headed to his own room. She undressed and put on her favourite sleeping attire, giving her face a cursory wipe over to remove most of the eye makeup. Then she headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a quick snack before she went to sleep.

Lucifer was making a pot of tea when she entered quietly on bare feet.

Alekto made a soft sound to alert him to her presence, noting the way his shoulders tensed. He was dressed more casually than she’d ever seen him, devoid of his cloak or jacket, shirt untucked from his pants, sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms, his feet bare.

“Hello, Lucifer,” she said quietly, moving further into the kitchen.

Lucifer turned his head, eyes widening slightly as he took her in, then he went back to making his tea, “you’re back.”

“Yes, just now,” she replied, fetching a glass and filling it. “You’re up late.”

Lucifer grunted, “I am always up late, I am not a morning demon.” There was the clink of a tea cup against saucer as he poured his tea. He turned, cup in hand, tilting his head, “have you finished your assignment? I do hope that galivanting around with Mammon won’t interfere with your work.”

Alekto raised a brow archly, “of course it won’t. I finished the assignment yesterday and will hand it in on time.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder in a flippant gesture, “in the human realm, we have a saying, ‘work hard, play harder.’ I don’t intend to do it all the time, but it is good to let off steam occasionally.” She sipped at her water as Lucifer glared at her. Be damned if she was going to let him try and intimidate her, not when she was making a little headway in getting him to notice her as something other than a student at RAD. The pact with Mammon had been the first chink. Then the way he’d looked at her earlier, another. She stared right back, unflinching under his gaze.

Lucifer raised a brow slightly, stepping closer so that he towered over her, his expression turning smug, “I see now why you like to wear heels.” He brushed past her with his cup of tea.

“Makes kissing tall men easier,” she quipped at his retreating back. She held back her laugh at his pause before he was striding away.

Alekto did nothing so overt over the next weeks. In fact, she hardly spoke to him, instead getting to know the others. It was only when he and Satan had switched bodies that he spent any amount of time with her. 

Walking into the Library and finding Satan, in _his_ body, laughing with Alekto was a touch disconcerting. He listened to their conversation for a moment, brows shooting up at the topic. They were discussing the linguistic differences in translations of Homeric works. And laughing about it.

“I could teach you Epic Greek,” Satan teased. 

Alekto merely raised a brow, “I hardly think that necessary, not when I have you here to compare the translations. Humans have come a long was recently in reverting to classic translation. Rather than try to cobble it into some semblance of modern language, they use footnotes to explain the repetitive nature of his phrasing. My copy of The Odyssey had an extensive section on language.”

“Pfft,” Satan scoffed. “Not particularly useful for reading my copies.” He leaned toward her conspiratorial expression on his face, “I have a very early copy of the Cypria, and the Epigoni. I did have the Capture of Oechalia at one time, but it was destroyed some time ago.”

Alekto gasped, “would you read them to me.” She grasped his hands, “please, Satan.” She even fluttered her lashes at the blonde demon. “I know those works aren’t necessarily Homer’s, but I would dearly love to experience them.”

Yet again he had to amend his opinion of her.

Incredibly intelligent. Adaptable. Graceful. And fucking arousing even when she wasn’t trying to be.

She could sit with Levi and talk anime, manga with ease. She could out-fashion Asmo. Indulge Beel by feeding him. Mammon was besotted, and had a friend who would indulge him in his foolishness, yet at the same time managed to rein him in when he got too out of control. And Satan was laughing with her like they were the oldest of friends.

And they all had pacts with her. Satan was only a matter of time.

Just when he thought things were settling down, all his brothers went missing and he was left trying to work out what was going on, only Alekto by his side. That led to revelations he didn’t want to make, but there had been one little thing that she’d said, one little thing in the midst of the madness that he clung to.

Alekto was interested in him, wanted him. For a brief moment in time, Lucifer knew what it was like to feel genuinely happy.

“Well, that’s convenient,” he murmured, stepping towards her, almost about to embrace her when he felt something rip through the barrier to Belphie’s room.

The world shattered around him, she clung to him, begged him to speak, begged him to reveal the truth.

And then her heritage was revealed and he called her Lilith.

It had been a slip. He’d been thinking of his sister, trying to reconcile the evenings events and it fell from his mouth.

He watched her eyes fill with tears. He watched her try to catch her breath.

And then she ran.

Mammon tried to grab hold of her. The Second Born was still in shock from holding the ‘other’ Alekto while she died in his arms, he didn’t want to let her out of his sight. Lucifer felt the same. The rest of the demons were warily watching Belphie, happy to have him back but horrified at what he’d done and had been about to do again.

Lucifer couldn’t deal with that, not when Alekto was in pain.

He shot out of the room, pausing to ask Mammon to wait, he needed to speak to her alone. He needed to apologise. She wasn’t in her room. Nor the library, or the music room. She wasn’t in the kitchen or any of the places she usually was. He began to panic.

He called her over and over. She refused to answer. He sent message after message only to be ignored. He didn’t even know if she had her D.D.D. with her. The messages went unread.

He sought out Mammon, desperate to find her. The Second Born almost went into a meltdown when Lucifer told him he hadn’t spoken to her yet, blue eyes wide. He looked like he was about to cry. He pulled out his D.D.D., fingers shaking as he found her contact, calling her.

Mammon almost collapsed on the floor when she sent a message. She didn’t want to talk to anyone, but she hadn’t wanted to worry him. She was fine.

At least, she said she was.

“Lucy, I…I’m fuckin’ worried.” He swallowed nervously, “she always answers, even if she’s tryin’ to avoid someone. That message sounded off.” He gripped hold of Lucifer, “what if she leaves, what if…”

“Mammon! Settle,” Lucifer said, gripping Mammon by the chin and making their eyes meet. “I would guess she is overwhelmed, and I…I fucked up. It’s my fault. I will fix it as soon as I find her.”

Mammon’s eyes were still wide with panic, “I…I…” His expression was pleading, his breathing ragged. “She’s my best friend, Lucy. She doesn’t judge me and I didn’t protect her, I said I would protect her.”

For the first time in centuries, he hugged Mammon, “it’s going to be alright, Mammon. You won’t lose her. You have protected her, you’ve made her time here enjoyable.” He pulled back and cupped Mammon’s face between his palms, “where would she go? She would come back to her room eventually, wouldn’t she?”

Mammon’s eyes brightened, “yeah, she would. She might be hiding now, but eventually she’d go back. I can wait for her…”

Lucifer shook his head, “no, I will do that. You go to your room in case she goes there looking for you, but I really do need to speak to her. I’ll wait in her room.”

He waited in the dark, sitting on her bed for hours, the mental fatigue finally getting to him, and his eyes slipped closed.

He woke to the sound of water running in her bathroom.

She was back.

The light was still off. Alekto must have entered and gone straight to the bathroom for a shower. She hadn’t noticed Lucifer asleep on her bed. He debated with himself about leaving. But he needed to put things right. And confess how he was feeling about her. He got up off her bed and stood silently in the middle of the room. A few minutes passed, the water shut off and then she was standing in the doorway to her bathroom.

“Who is there?”

“It’s me, Alekto,” Lucifer answered.

She turned the light on and Lucifer gasped at the sight before him. Her skin was still damp from her shower, her hair wound up in a bun on her head, tendrils escaping around her face. Her eyes were red from weeping, her mouth down turned. But, she still looked glorious.

She wasn’t naked. Not quite. Alekto had slipped on a lightweight wrap, translucent, black in colour, belted at the waist. The lapels were made of satin, or something like it and the way she was wearing it, the Satin covered her nipples, then met at her navel where the belt held it all closed. His eyes traveled down, inhaling sharply. The crossed hem continued down, covering her groin…just.

He stepped forward, “Goddess, you are fair,” he whispered. “Alekto, we were interrupted earlier, I did not have the chance to tell you how I feel.”

A brow arched, Alekto stepped back, the wrap slipping off one shoulder, threatening to expose her breast completely. She hardly noticed. “And now, you would be speaking to Lilith,” she fairly spat at him, green eyes sparking like fire. Justified hurt. He should have led with an apology.

Then the anger left her and she slumped on her bed, head in her hands.

Lucifer knelt at her feet, tugging her hands away, “I am deeply sorry, Alekto. You are you and not her. I know that. I was just overwhelmed at that moment. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“You are simply reacting to what you now know of me, Lucifer,” Alekto murmured. All the heat was gone from her words, she sounded flat, resigned. Heartbroken.

“Alekto, no,” Lucifer denied. “No, just before everything happened, I told you that your confession was convenient. And it is, because it means I would not make a fool of myself by confessing to you.”

She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes, plainly dubious. She crossed her arms, pulling the fabric taut across her breasts. He groaned, wiping a hand over his face.

“Please, can you get dressed. I cannot sit here with you…like that and not want to ravish you.”

Alekto laughed suddenly, covering her mouth, eyes bright with mirth, “oh, is that so, Lucifer?”

“Alekto, please.” He sat back on his heels, closing his eyes to calm his racing heart. “Seeing you every day has been enough of an assault on my senses. Your uniform is bad enough, but that…the night you went out with Mammon, I…” He opened his eyes to find her watching him, “you find this amusing?”

“Yes, I do.” She cocked her head, her smile rueful. “For months I have been flaunting myself, trying to tempt you. I was sure none of it was working.”

Lucifer growled, “it worked very well, I will have you know.”

She raised a brow, “yet it was me upset with you that galvanised you into action.”

“I was about to confess,” he protested, his voice dying in his throat as she sat back, fiddling with the tie on the wrap. That small action stole his attention. _Bloody Hell!_ She was truly teasing him. On his knees before her, he was her most fervent worshiper, eager for anything she would bestow upon him. She placed her foot on his thigh, leaning forward, the wrap billowing open. He groaned softly, hand moving up with no volition, to push the fabric aside that last fraction, exposing her breast completely, fingers feather soft as he explored the swell of flesh. Her face was so close to his he could feel her breath, warm, on his. He parted his lips, tongue darting out to wet them.

Lucifer’s free hand curled around the back of her neck, drawing her closer, his lips brushing hers.

She made a low keening noise as he pulled back, her eyes closed, mouth open the barest fraction. He was affecting her. “Lucifer,” she murmured against his lips, the echo of a kiss.

Now, they were teasing each other. It was maddening. Erotic. And slowly driving Lucifer insane with desire. He rose up, still on his knees, cupping her face and plundering her mouth with his tongue, all out of patience with the game they had been playing. Her mouth opened under his, their tongues tangling as she scooted forward, pressing her chest against his. Her bared legs wrapped around his waist, bringing them into delicious contact. He could feel the warmth of her through his clothing.

He wanted skin against skin.

He fumbled with his shirt, she pushed it off his shoulders, eagerly assisting. Then her hands were between their bodies, his belt and pants undone in short order.

Lucifer hissed at the first wet feel of her against his throbbing dick. He lifted her, crawling up onto her bed with her in his arms, laying her down, kicking his pants the rest of the way off. The wrap was tangled about her form, and he impatiently wrestled with it, wanting it _gone_.

She tutted at him, tugging the belt free and it fell open, sliding completely off her shoulders.

When she was finally completely naked under him, he drank her in, lips twisting in a wry smile. “There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover’s whisper, irresistible—magic to make the sanest man go mad.”

She smiled at the quoted words, “and are you mad, Lucifer?”

“You make me so,” Lucifer retorted. His hand gliding up her stomach, he dipped his head to her ear, “Homer had it so very right.”

Alekto laughed, cupping his head to whisper right back, “The path to paradise begins in hell.”

_Dante._ He laughed, pressing down on her, “very apt.” He contemplated for a moment, then grinned, “Remember tonight... for it is the beginning of always.” Another Dante quote, one he hoped was just as apt as hers.

Her eyes widened. “Always,” came her whisper.

“Yes, always,” he replied, no hesitation. “I want you for always.”

He spent the rest of the night showing her exactly how much he meant that.


End file.
